This application relates generally to a steam generator for use in a convection oven such as that used in a commercial bakery, and to a heat accumulator unit used to form the steam generator.
When bread is baked in a convection oven in which the bread is contacted with circulating heated air, it is known to introduce steam or water vapor into the oven chamber for a brief period at the beginning of the baking process to impart a desired color and crispness to the crust of the bread.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,164, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application, a steam generator construction includes first and second differently configured heat accumulator units that can be stacked into a desired configuration where heat accumulator elements of one unit align with open spaces of a vertically adjacent unit. However, the use of two differently configured heat accumulator units requires two machines and associated tooling for producing the two different units.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a steam generator construction in which similar heat accumulator units are stacked into a desired arrangement.
In one aspect, a steam generator for use in a convection oven includes a plurality of similar heat accumulator units. Each of the similar heat accumulator units has a plurality of heat accumulator elements and a plurality of open spaces defined between the heat accumulator elements, and a position of each heat accumulator element being fixed relative to other heat accumulator elements of the unit. The similar heat accumulator units are vertically stacked, with each heat accumulator unit rotated relative to any adjacent heat accumulator unit so that multiple heat accumulator elements of each heat accumulator unit align with respective open spaces of any vertically adjacent heat accumulator unit.
In another aspect, a steam generator for use in a convection oven includes a plurality of similar heat accumulator units. Each of the similar heat accumulator units has a plurality of heat accumulator elements arranged in a row and column pattern, a position of each heat accumulator element being fixed relative to other heat accumulator elements of the row and column pattern, and the row and column pattern being positioned off-center relative to a first side wall and a second side wall of the unit. The similar heat accumulator units are vertically stacked in an alternating sequence with the first side wall of each heat accumulator unit aligned with the second side wall of any vertically adjacent heat accumulator.
In a further aspect, a steam generator for use in a convection oven includes first and second similar heat accumulator units. Each heat accumulator unit has stacking means and a plurality of heat accumulator elements arranged in a row and column pattern that is positioned off-center relative to the stacking means. A plurality of open spaces are defined between the heat accumulator elements of the row and column pattern of each unit, and a position of each heat accumulator element is fixed relative to other heat accumulator elements of the row and column pattern. The first and second heat accumulator units are vertically stacked adjacent each other, with stacking means of the first heat accumulator unit contacting stacking means of the second heat accumulator unit. The first heat accumulator unit has an orientation that is different than an orientation of the second heat accumulator unit so that multiple heat accumulator elements of the first heat accumulator unit align with respective open spaces of the second heat accumulator unit.